


Encounter Death as a Bride

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Magnus somehow earns the attention of a goddess.





	1. Magnus

“Hey, Taako?” Magnus whispers, it’s the night before the IPRE launch. “Are you awake?”

“Sleep is for humans.” Taako responds “And you most certainly are human. Go to bed.”

“I can’t sleep” Magnus whines and he hears Taako sigh. There’s the sound of moving fabric and the golden braid leans over the side of the top bunk. Magnus soon spots the reflective eyes peering at him.

“What’s up bubbleh?” Taako asks curiously still hanging upside down.

“Do you believe in the afterlife? Like a place you go after you die that will give you eternal happiness?” Magnus asked and Taako started laughing so hard he flipped backward off the top bunk. “I’m serious Taako!” Taako stops laughing and studies his roommate.

“Are you drunk?”

“No. Just thinking.”

“Why?” Taako cocked his head.

“Well… I mean why not?” Magnus shrugs and Taako frowns a bit. They sit in silence before Magnus leans forward to look at him. “So… do you?” Magnus inquires curiously and Taako blinks confusedly. “Believe in an afterlife?”

“Oh… Uh. I don’t know” Taako shrugs “I guess… I feel like- I mean if there is an afterlife- I kinda get the feeling that if there is an afterlife I don’t belong there. You know?”

“You don’t think you deserve eternal happiness?” Magnus asks curiously and Taako looks down at the ground. There’s a long period of silence and Magnus leaned forward to try and catch Taako’s eye. “Taako?” The elf’s ears flicked downward.

“No.” He whispers before shaking his head and flashing Magnus a smile. “I mean I’m too good for them anyway ya know?” He winked at Magnus. “Cha’boy’s gonna flirt his way outta death. There won’t be any need for an afterlife. Besides, I ain't taking eternal happiness if Lup isn't coming with me.” Magnus chuckled rolling his eyes. “Now go to bed.” He flipped up onto the top bunk with ease.

“I thought you didn’t sleep?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I don’t” Taako responded. “Sleep is for humans. His golden braids leaned over the edge of the top bunk and he held eye contact with Magnus. “But guess what Boychik. You. are human. Now go to sleep!”  Magnus laughed. But he did eventually, comply.

 

The first time Magnus dies. He is alone. Ushering bear cubs to safety and fighting off the hunger to protect a family of wolves. And he does a good job, the family of wolves ducks into their den and the bear cubs manage to hide away. But eventually, he is overrun. Then there is pain. And then… nothing. And then there’s something. He is surrounded by white. And in the corner of his eye is… well. He can’t quite place it, there are shapes and figures of animals. They are crying. Magnus’s eyesight focuses and in front of him, looking downward is an abnormally large Raven.

“I am used to the natural cycle of life and death. But this.” The bird turns to him and he can feel it’s sadness. “This isn’t natural. They do not enter the astral plane after these deaths. This isn’t natural! It’s not Fair!” She flutters her wings angrily.

“Life isn’t fair” Magnus hesitates unsure what else to do. “The best we can do is…” He watches the bird turn to stare at him.  “...take the punches and try to get ready to punch back.” The bird cocks her head at him and opens her mouth to say something. And then he is being stitched back together on the Starblaster. There is a brief moment of shock before he is overwhelmed with relieved hugs.

 

The second time Magnus dies. He is not alone. He is fighting back to back with Lup. Taako and Barry running to the Starblaster the Light in tow.

“He, Lup?” Magnus picked up his shield and deflected an arrow. “You know Levitate right?”

“What the fuck kinda question is that?” Lup looked back at him mildly offended “Yes I know Levitate! Why?”

“Good… uh.. Just in case?” Magnus dropped his shield and picked up Lup “Hold tight” Lup curled up in a ball and Magnus launched her towards Taako. “TAAKO CATCH!” A mage hand reached up and snatched the elven woman out of the sky.

“RAD!” Lup threw him a thumbs up. Her joy turned to horror quickly. “MAGNUS LOOK OUT!” Magnus felt an intense amount of pain in his back and looked down as a spear erupted from his chest.

“Oh.” Magnus whispers quietly before collapsing. And then he is sitting up in a simple room. It’s a dining room, with a simple table in the center and two plates. Behind one of the plates a woman with long black hair and bright blood red eyes is waiting patiently.

“I’ve been waiting for you to join me” The woman waves her hand and Magnus finds himself sitting in the chair across from her. “You intrigue me. Tell me, do you have a name?”

“Magnus Burnsides” Magnus blurted out finding it physically impossible to avoid answering.  “Uh. Where a-”

“-NO” Someone was screaming and the woman turned her head. A mirror on the wall of the room was playing the image of… his friends. Lup is sobbing into the palm of the Mage hand as she is pulled into the starblaster. Barry shouts to Davenport and Magnus watches them blast off.

“Do you like your gift?” The woman asks gently guesturing to the mirror.  Magnus clamps his mouth shut finding it difficult to determine whether this is supposed to be a gift or a form of torture. He rips his eyes away from the mirror and turns to the Woman across the table.

“And you are?” Magnus asked genuinely having no idea. The woman seems shocked and she lets out a gentle chuckle.

“I am the Raven Queen, Mr. Burnsides.You are in my Astral Plane”

“Well that probably won’t last long” Magnus sighs leaning forward.

“Oh?” She has a slight smirk on her lips and Magnus grins.

“Yeah. Our ship has made us… Effectively immortal.” Magnus waves his hand dismissively.

“Curious.” The Raven queen murmurs looking genuinely intrigued. “How does it work?” Magnus opens his mouth and then shuts it frowning.

“I- Don’t know.” He glances over at the mirror. Davenport is flipping a few switches and telling Merle to take the light down to its place on the ship. “Something about the fancy spinny thingy in the back.”

“Ah.” the Raven Queen nods thoughtfully and Magnus bursts out laughing. She looked so serious and deep in thought it was hard to keep a straight face. Especially after he had uttered the words ‘spinny thingy’

************************

 

“So. Tell me about yourself Magnus. Why are you on this trip?” The Raven Queen handed him another fake chair to break.

“It was _supposed to be a short mission_ ” Magnus snarls shattering the chair on the wall. Lucretia had died and he was _pissed_ . He should have been there to protect her. “I’m _supposed_ to be the protection unit.” He grabs another fake chair and lets out a roar as he breaks it. “I’m _SUPPOSED_ to protect them.” He snarls. “I _should have been there to PROTECT them!_ This isn’t fair!”

“Life isn’t fair” The raven queen states quietly. “The best we can do is take the punches and try to get ready to punch back.” Magnus stands up staring at her.

“Would you tell me about how you met the twins again?” She asked covering up the mirror with a blanket. “Your Lup friend seems interesting.” Magnus let out a sad chuckle.

“Yeah. If we ever die in the same year you should bring her here. She’d have a hoot trying to entertain you. Heck bring Taako too. He-”

“No. that one has… Other reservations.” She tucked her long black hair behind her ear. “Your friend’s year is nearly up.” Magnus nods. “My plane is safe?”

“Yeah. We got the light. It’ll be a little rough around the edges but you won’t be eaten.”

“Can you tell me of the other planes?” She asks curiously. “Just until you leave?”

“Sure thing Ray.” Magnus takes a seat and starts talking about the plane he knew the best. Home. He talks about how hard it was to get into the IPRE. How he punched those guys for bullying Lucretia. How the twins and him were late to a meeting because he got them distracted at a dog park of all places. For a Goddess, she was surprisingly easy to talk to. And he kept talking, until he was stitched back onto the deck of the starblaster and overwhelmed in hugs. He managed to peel himself out of the group to pull Lucretia into a tight hug.

 

 

The last time Magnus dies, before the memory wipe. He doesn’t die alone. Taako wanted to get out. ‘The lovebirds were being too gross’ for his taste and he asks Magnus to ‘get him out of here’ as he put it. So Magnus took him to the nearby Volcano. He had wanted to see the Lava. They made a mistake. A stupid misplace of their feet. Magnus wanted to see the Lava but not that close. And there is pain, and then there is nothing. And then there is blinding light. The raven queen in this plane is a little girl, probably no older than 12 years old with long dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. She runs up to him and tackles him in a hug. This makes thirty three times he’s died, and every time the Raven queen takes a different form.

“I’ve been so excited to finally meet you!” She whispers excitedly. “I’m the Raven Queen of this Plane. But you’ve been referring to me as-”

“Ray!” He smiled brightly “Look at you! This form is looking as lovely as ever. Love the long flowy dress. It really captures your godly image.” He glances out of the corner of his eye and sees Taako being escorted away by a young girl with long white hair that flows behind her. He’s carrying a rainbow blanket for her as they walk.

“Will you tell me about the Planes you’ve experienced?” Ray asks curiously. She may be a child but she’s far more quiet and gentle than most of the children Magnus has dealt with.”

“Well.” Magnus puffs out his chest proudly as they begin to walk away. “You’ve missed quite a lot my dear Ray.” He winked at her and she chuckled a bit. “I coached a sports team!”

“Oh my. You must have been absolutely terrible at that” She muses as they enter into the familiar dining room. This time instead of plates the table has assorted carving tools on it along with a few chunks of wood.

“Yeah well- Oh- Hey!” Magnus complains loudly and she chuckles.

“Magnus Burnsides you are a pleasure to have into my room as always.” She takes a seat at the table and leans forward. “Can you teach me to make a duck like the ones your fisher friend enjoys?”

“Sure!” Magnus smiles taking a seat next to Ray instead of across from her. That stage ended about twenty deaths ago. His relationship with the Raven Queen had quickly moved from awkward acquaintance to a friend he enjoyed speaking to.

 

After the memory wipe he still found himself talking to Julia about an old friend of his.

“What was she like?” Julia asks curiously and Magnus smiles.

“I- She was different every time we met. But her smile was the same.” Julia took a seat on his lap. “I would tell her stories of my adventures and she would-” he frowned. “She-” He frowned deeper. “I can’t remember.” He looks sad, “I know I miss her though.”

“That’s alright.” Julia whispers leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Maybe you’ll see her again someday. You never know. The gods have mysterious ways.”

“Yeah” Magnus kisses her cheek gently. “Maybe.”

  


Years after Raven’s roosts end. Magnus finds himself traveling with an elf, and a dwarf. He can’t place why, but he hasn’t felt this at home since he last had his arms around his wife. It’s a late clear night and Merle’s snoring echoes through the night. Magnus is plagued once again with thoughts of his wife. She always spoke as if the afterlife would allow people to meet again. But what if there wasn’t an afterlife?

“Hey Taako” Magnus rolls over in his sleeping pack. Taako is sitting crosslegged on his pack his eyes closed and his ears held at attention.

“Yeah boychik?”

“Are you awake?” Taako’s ears flick down and his shoulders sag. He peeks open and eye.

“Yeah.” he opens his other eye. “What’s the matter?”

“Do you believe in an afterlife?” Magnus asks curiously and there’s a long moment of silence. Magnus can barely see Taako in the firelight but it’s clear the elf isn’t looking at him. Taako’s golden braid is the only thing Magnus can see. “Taako?” There’s another long pause.

“I believe that I don’t belong there if there is.” Taako responds his ears flicked low to his shoulders.

“You don’t believe you deserve eternal happiness?” Magnus asks in disbelief. There’s an even longer silence. Magnus hears the fire crackle and for a brief second he doesn’t think Taako is going to answer him.

“No.” Taako whispers and his voice is so full of pain.

“Well… hey.” Magnus reaches out a hand and pats Taako’s knee. “I think you do.” He smiles at Taako before lying down. “Goodnight Taako.”

“Uh.” Taako stares at him still shocked. “Y-Yeah Goodnight Bubbleh.”

 

When Magnus finally dies. decades after the Story and Song. He is greeted by the Raven Queen inside his cabin. Julia turns to him expectantly, as if waiting for a reaction. 

"She's been here for... well as long as I have. She says she's an old friend of yours" Julia explains and Magnus nods still slightly shocked, and moderately worried about how long he would have with Julia.  

"Hello, Magnus." The Raven Queen smiles at him. "Do you like your gift?" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Taako's turn suckers!

“Hey, Taako?” Taako groans and rolls over. He couldn’t blame Magnus for being up late. It was only the first day after being stitched back to life.

“Yeah Mango?” He sat up pushing his golden hair out of his face.

“I think I met a goddess.” Magnus was sitting in bed his eyes wide. He looked like he had a nightmare and just woke up.

“Yeah- Well I mean I know Lup is great and all but I would think you realize this sooner?” Taako shook his hand through his hair in an attempt to get rid of his bedhead.

“No Taako” Magnus turned to him eyes wide. “An actual goddess. A real. Fucking. Goddess”

“Ah- Wha- Shit man you’re serious?!” Taako pulled his hand out of his hair and leaned forward. Magnus put a hand to his forehead thinking hard.

“I- Uh. Shit, I think so? I don’t know Taako it’s really hard to remember what happened after I died. but I think I did.”

“Huh.” Taako frowned mildly impressed, “So there really is an afterlife.”

“Well. I mean- Yeah I guess?”

“Shit man” Taako laughed “Well boy howdy I do NOT wanna die.”

“Still don’t think you deserve an afterlife?” Magnus asks curiously

“Fuck no man.” Taako spat out before realizing what he just said,  “I- mean you know Lup and I are too good for that shit.”

 

The first time Taako dies he is locked in a dungeon with the others. Lup and Barry are taken into a separate room. He draws a teleportation circle on the floor, one connected to the one in his room on the Starblaster. Lucretia steps onto the circle and he feels an intense amount of pain in his back. His vision begins to blur and he spends the last bit of his life force sending Lucretia to the Starblaster.  

And there is pain. And then there is nothing. And then there is blinding white. Taako squints in pain at this image and then he is hit with an intense amount of dread as this wall of colors pours over an invisible edge like someone had spilled a drink.

“Okay, Cha’boy does NOT wanna get vored.  Nope fuck that I ain’t getting eaten.” He turns on his heel and walks straight into a woman’s stomach.

“Oh. Dear” The woman placed a hand on her cheek reaching out her other hand to steady him. “I didn’t hurt you did I? I was just so excited to finally meet you.” Taako stared at her agape. “Queenie told me all about your crew and I’ve been watching you on my plane.” She pauses looking up before wincing. “Looks like your friends joined her.”

“Wait- No- Fuck- Hold on who the hell are you?” Taako finally shook out of his shock as the large woman sat down. Shifting a bit to avoid sitting on her long hair. The moment she took a seat a large canvas appeared in front of her and she began to paint.

“I am the goddess of Fate. Istus.” She gave him a smile while she continued painting using the colored liquid from the wall.  

“Uh-huh.” Taako quickly recovered and flashed the giant woman a smile leaning on her canvas  “And I’m Taako. You know from TV?”

“Of course” Istus chuckles slightly, “Who wouldn’t know the infamous Taako?” She tucked her hair back and got a splotch of paint on her cheek. “I’ve been oh so eager to hear your stories.” She waves a hand and the white of the room shifts and shakes until Taako is sitting in a white tiled kitchen while Istus is sitting on a white wooden chair still painting on a canvas. Though this time it is on a stand as she paints. And it’s MUCH bigger than Taako initially thought.

“Is this more comfortable?” She asks smiling down at him. He is relieved to find that she is not a giant anymore. She’s much taller than him still, but at least she can’t squash him with her hands. Her thighs sure but that’s not as abnormal as having a thumb the size of his head.

“Uh yeah heck- Yeah bubbleh but I’m still confused as shit.”

“Well, I want to hear about your adventures,” Istus paused, “But I’m also told you’re the greatest cook of all time?”

“Aw, shit fuck yeah girlfriend. Well I mean I share that title with Lup but you are in a heck of an amount of luck as I just so happen to have like 11 months of free time. I’m gonna cook the SHIT outta this kitchen”

* * *

He is stitched back onto the Starblaster his last memory of the lance being shoved through his chest.

“Well fuck that one hurt!” Taako decided shortly before Magnus, Lup, and Barry all tackled him in a hug. Lucretia and the others weren’t far behind.

“Do you believe me about the goddess now?” Magnus asked after they had been pulled apart and Taako frowned confused.

“No. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The goddess? Come on man you only died shortly before I did you had to have met her!” Taako shook his head at this shrugging helplessly.

“Sorry, No bells ringing here at Taako Central” He grabbed a handful of his robe to hide his disappointment. So he really wasn’t good enough for the afterlife.

“Taako your kidding right?” Lup frowned concerned, “the Raven queen said that you’d been reserved for someone else!” Taako felt like he’d been stabbed again. Of COURSE, Lup was good enough for the goddess. This goddess would be insane if she missed out on her.

“I don’t have a fucking clue what you’re all talking about” He stood up brushing himself off nonchalantly. “Stop riding me! The last thing I remember is cha’boy getting stabbed!” Magnus looks horrifyingly pitiful and it makes Taako’s stomach churn. “Oh don’t gimme that look. I told you cha’boy’s too good for your goddess. It’s no biggie” Lup gave him a look and Taako sighed, she was going to corner him in a private conversation about this later. He just knew it.

* * *

 

The last time Taako dies before the memory wipe He isn’t alone. He needed to get out. Lup and Barry were all over each other and he couldn’t stand it. So he asks Magnus to get him the HELL out of there.  Naturally, Magnus chose the nearby Volcano. The absolute child, apparently wanted to see the lava. They made a mistake. A stupid misplace of their feet. Magnus had wanted to see the Lava but Taako doubted he wanted to see it that close up. Seeing Magnus slip Taako had reached out a hand and grabbed it only to get pulled down with the much larger man.

And there is pain, and then there is nothing. And then there is blinding light.

Istus in this plane is a little girl who keeps tripping over her long white hair. Her dress is a kaleidoscope of colors and Taako just melts.

“Hey, Izzy!” He coos and Istus falls forward tripping on her hair. He catches her with ease and she shifts grabbing his hand.

“Taako!!” She giggles leading him away On the table is a pile of dolls that are clearly well loved “Oh I’ve been so excited to meet you!” She walks into a kitchen smiling up at him. “Is this more comfortable?” She smiles at him and he chuckles.

“That’s what you say every time!” Taako rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. He picks her up and sets her on the chair.

“Taako! I’m a goddess!” She sputters in protest.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Taako holds out a finger “Shush. Cha’boy’s gonna cook you a meal. What would you like your godliness?”

“Can I have chocolate chip cookies?” She asks hesitantly

“Well sure but you gotta try the main course before dessert!” Taako winks at her.

“O-oh!” She giggles, “Uh. I remember Plane 48 liked your pasta!”

“One Chicken alfredo pasta coming right up for the adorable goddess in the dress” Taako stood up smiling as he got to work. Istus entertained herself with the dolls on the table and for a brief moment they were working in a whispering but mundane silence. Taako couldn’t keep the grin off his face. This was the future Lup was clinging to, that one day She’d cook for a kid and raise them with Barry. It was nice, he could tell why she wanted it so badly. Suddenly there’s a loud thud noise and Taako turns around briefly to check on Istus. She had dropped her dolls and looked scared as she was crying.

“Oh jeez, bubbleh are you okay?” He set the food on a slow boil and walked over to her side picking up the dolls for her.

“I’m not gonna see you again after this,” She said calmly despite the tears. “You still have so long to go but you’re not gonna die anymore. And cycle 99. Oh, my. I can’t see you after cycle 99” She started crying, “I’m going to miss you Taako. Be careful!” She threw her arms around him and Taako awkwardly hugged her back. They sat in awkward silence for a bit as she sniffled and Taako sighed.

“Look Bubbleh. I dunno what that all was about. But If I’m not gonna see you again after this I wanna go out in style. So I’m gonna make these the best 8 months of your LIFE.”

“I’m immortal” Istus sniffled giggling slightly.

“Your IMMORTAL LIFE!” Taako amended and she laughed. There was a loud beeping noise and Taako’s ears flicked back. “Shit the pasta!” he sprinted over to the boiling noodles just in time to save them. “Fuck fuck fuck. FUCK that’s hot!”  She started laughing harder at his apparent distress and he flashed her a grin. He knew she was the goddess of fate and all but he sure hoped she was wrong about him never seeing her again. Just this once she could be wrong. Right?

 

The last and final time Taako dies Kravitz shows up and wraps an arm around his own as they head for the portal astral plane arm in arm. Then, just before Taako can cross through he is pulled piece by piece away from Kravitz. Who looks fittingly horrified as his husband is pulled away from him.

“Taako!” Kravitz sounds desperate and just as terrified as he looks.

“KRAV!” Taako tries to shout, but it comes out muffled and in pieces. Like talking with bad stone reception. Then his vision goes white. And then there is nothing but color. Overwhelming dizzying color. He stumbles forward into a pair of firm but gentle hands

“Oh dear, I’m so terribly sorry about that!” Istus steadied him. “I just, Taako I couldn’t risk Queenie taking you from me.”

“Izzy?” Taako’s eyes adjusted to the color and the goddess smiled down at him. “I have a job proposition for you, my dear Taako.” She paused almost nervously “I’ve never had an emissary before but-”

“Wait-fuck- hold up- I- fuck you want ME to basically be what Kravitz is to the raven queen?”

“Uh. Yes?” Istus gave him a soft grin  “You would have FAR different job qualifications but yes Essentially.” She looked worried that he’d say no “You’ll have the same immortal body that can look however you want. I’m afraid I can’t give you an umbrella or a scythe, but I do have a pair of knitting needles with your name on it? And You’ll, of course, have plenty of free time from work to be with your family and visit the others in the astral plane and-” Taako held up a hand.

“Izzy, you had me at Job proposition.” Taako smiled at her. “Big mamma, we’ve been friends for how long and you expect me to turn this down?”

“Taako you can hardly call me a friend when you forget me every time you reset.” Istus laughed gently.

“I remember you now.” Taako smiled at her, “and I’m not resetting anymore.” He gave her a wink and she sighed with relief. “Izzy I accept your job proposition and agree to be an emissary of Istus for as long as she needs me.” He gives her a dramatic bow and she holds out her hands towards him. There’s blinding white colors again and he feels his years rewinding and the world seems to spin. Then she steadies him and he looks down. He’s in the most gorgeous outfit he can possibly imagine. On a belt on his side are two knitting needles that look like they’d do enough damage without all that magical capabilities behind them. His long braid has several rainbow ribbons braided into it and he is just awestruck by the actual fashion that Istus has. He was under the assumption all goddesses were boring goth queens. Especially after meeting the Raven Queen.

“Is this more comfortable?” Istus asks with a smile and he gives her a grin. Right as a great big long rip in the fabric of space appears to the right of them the Raven Queen herself and Kravitz both step out of it.

“Tussy” The raven queen sounds annoyed, “I’d appreciate it if you would TELL me before you steal my son in law” Kravitz makes his way over to Taako who grins at him.

“Told you she’s your mom” Taako teased.

“Taako shut up Istus is in real trouble. You’re supposed to be dead. She can’t just keep you anymore.” Kravitz hushes but he looks so relieved.

“Yeah uh.” He walks in between the two giant woman having an argument. “HEY, YOUR GODLINESSES?” He screams and they both look down at him. “SUP BIG MAMA” He waves to The Raven Queen who grins ever so slightly. “So uh. There’s no rule breaking going on here. I’ve just been employed.” the raven queen looks very confused. “You’re looking at the one and only emissary of Istus.” He grinned and the Raven queen turned her attention back to Istus.

“I cannot list the number of rules you’re breaking here”

“Like I couldn’t say the same thing when you adopted Kravitz?” Istus countered and Kravitz gave Taako a look.

“I feel like our divorced parents are arguing.” Kravitz whispers and Taako laughed his ass off. Which only got the attention of the two Goddesses again.

“Okay- okay. Big Mama- Mom- In-law of mine. Izzy has already employed me. And I mean if you want me to check into the astral plane before I get to work I’m more than happy to do that. But-” He burst into another fit of giggles and even Kravitz cracked a smile. “Pfft- You guys sound like an old divorced couple. Surely even goddesses are allowed to bend a few rules?” the raven queen hesitated before sighing.

“He is thoroughly employed.” The Raven queen still sounded bitter about that.  “But I’m taking him to check into the Astral plane before you can have him completely” She turned and walked back into the rift. Taako kissed Istus’s hand before locking arms with Kravitz and following him through the rift.

“I had a spot ready for you in the afterlife” Kravitz whispered disappointedly “I was gonna build us a house on an island next to Magnus’s” Taako rubbed his arm comfortingly.

“What can I say?” Taako grinned brightly, “Cha’boy is just too good for the afterlife”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> This thing turned out WAY fluffier than I intended. Whoopsie.   
> Ah well.   
> So this will probably be the last chapter in this fic unless I get bored but like yeah.   
> Thanks for indulging in my afterlife thoughts!   
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


End file.
